Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(6.60\times 10^{-4})\times (6.00\times 10^{5})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (6.60\times 6.00) \times (10^{-4}\times 10^{5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 39.6 \times 10^{-4\,+\,5}$ $= 39.6 \times 10^{1}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $39.6$ is the same as $3.960 \times 10$ $ = {3.960 \times 10} \times 10^{1} $ $= 3.960\times 10^{2}$